Rememberance
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: Chris reminded her so much of his other self and Prue sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Remembrance

It was so difficult not to see Prue and the other Chris in her middle child sometimes, the same dark hair and green eyes, the same snarky sense of humour, the dedication to family and to getting the job done and of course the same powers.

That's not to say he wasn't unique of course, he was much more light-hearted than his other self and being the middle child he wasn't as overprotective as Prue had been.

It was just...When her son was cooking breakfast and she came down for it and he turned to look at her with that soft smile and those beautiful green eyes shining in the light.

She saw the sister and son she had lost.

Piper was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door slamming; she stood up from the table in the kitchen and entered the dining room to see what was happening.

There standing in front of her were her three children arguing with a woman in medical scrubs. Piper heard the words 'demon' and 'assassin' and her blood ran cold.

And then in the middle of the hallway a geyser of flame sprung up from the floor in between her oldest and youngest knocking them back. The demon, a dark skinned woman with flames for eyes turned to look at the doctor and with a cruel grin threw a stream of fire at her.

Chris pushed the woman out of the way and took the brunt of the blast. He was sent flying through the air and crashed through the wall into the sun room.

Before Piper could destroy the demon that had hurt her son. A massive energy ball crashed into her with a shriek of anguish the demon was gone.

Wyatt and Melinda quickly ran to their brother and began to heal him, but after a while the golden light had no effect.

Wyatt gave up first and had to pull his sobbing sister away as he himself was crying and they fell to the floor together in their misery.

Piper didn't take her eyes away from Chris's prone form.

It was so difficult not to see the other Chris and Prue sometimes when she looked at her middle child.

Was it any wonder that he broke her heart too?

(**Just a quick little thing, Hope you enjoyed it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Remembrance

Chapter two

Piper sniffed as she clicked her diamond earrings into place and brushed her hair. It had only been a week, her mind was telling her. But in her heart it felt as through it had just been yesterday. Chris, her son, her peanut, her baby boy was…was…

Piper broke down sobbing, her peanut was dead. How could she ever face life again knowing she was going to have to bury one of her babies? She couldn't face this, she just couldn't.

Her bedroom door opened and Piper looked up to see her husband walking into their room, Leo looked awful, he hadn't slept but neither had the rest of them, his eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. He tried to speak but all that came out was a chocked noise.

Piper stood up and hurried over to Leo, she wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood their for what seemed like hours simply holding one another.

Piper kissed Leo gently on the lips and slowly led him over to their bed so she could sit him down. When Prue had died Leo had been the strong one for her, now it was time for her to be strong for him.

"It's going to be okay Leo, we gotten through so much, we are a family of survivors and we have survived so much already and we will survive this." Piper soothed as she rubbed her hands up his fore arms to try and comfort him.

"We've never had to try and survive anything as bad as this Piper." Leo muttered quietly. "How can we ever survive this?"

"We will." She insisted despite wanting nothing more to fall to the floor and cry her eyes out. "We have Wyatt, we have Melinda, we have our nephew and our nieces and my sisters and our brothers-in-law we can make it through this. We have to make it through this."

Leo tried to say something but he broke down once more in loud sobs. Piper wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried. They sat there on their bed for a very, very long time both of them united in their grief.

**XXXxxx**

Wyatt Halliwell was sitting at the kitchen island, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a black tie. He was staring out in front of him, not really looking at anything. He couldn't really focus on anything at the moment.

How could he focus on anything? His little brother was dead, his best friend was gone. The little boy he had sworn to protect with his life had died before him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, his siblings were both suppose to outlive him and they were suppose to bury him.

A cup of coffee was placed in front of him by his Aunt Phoebe who gave him a small sad smile. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be okay sweetheart." She said but it was clear that like the rest of them she didn't really believe it.

How was anything ever going to be okay ever again?

**XXXxxx**

"_Hear my words, hear my cry."_

"_Sprit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee"_

"_Cross now the great divide"_

Melinda Halliwell watched as the luminous orbs swirled around the middle of the of the circle of candles. She held her breath and then let it out in a sigh of disappointment when instead of who she wanted her great-grandmother appeared in the middle of the circle with a sad smile on her face.

"Hello my darling." Grams said as she stared sadly at her great-granddaughter.

"Grams, it's not that I am not glad to see you because I am but it's not you I wanted, I want to see my brother. Do you understand? So please get your ghostly ass back up there and tell him to get down here right this second." Melinda said firmly.

"Melinda, sweetie I thought your mother explained this, you can't see you're brother right now because seeing him would-

"Would keep him alive for me." Melinda interrupted before rolling her eyes. "I don't care, I want my brother to be alive for me, I want my brother to be alive. I want to come down to the kitchen in the morning and see him at the stove cooking breakfast like he does every morning, I want him to be worried about me when I come home late from the movies or to freak out with my brother and my dad when I bring a boy over."

As she said all this more and more tears started to well up in her eyes and her voice was starting to get weaker and weaker before she let out a little sob. "I want my brother." She then feel to the floor and started to sob into her hands.

At that specific moment in time all Penny Halliwell wanted to do was step outside of the circle of candles and bring her granddaughter into a hug but she couldn't she had only been allowed to come down to tell her that she couldn't see Chris.

And so with a heavy sigh Penny disappeared in the same swirl of orbs that she appeared in.

And Melinda was left sobbing on the attic floor.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
